Her Precious Fox
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: Naruto has been placed in a genjutsu and has gone up to the fourth tail to protect her. But what will happen when the threat has passed? NaruHina. Rated for a tiny bit of swearing
1. L

**Her Precious Fox**

Naruto POV

A team of enemy ninja was attacking our team. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sai, Neji, and Hinata. We were fighting the opponents and winning. What I didn't realize was that it was all an illusion. In reality the teams were evenly matched. I didn't realize that I had been caught in a genjutsu. The victory I saw, me hugging Sakura-chan and her not punching me, it was all fake. I didn't know until it was too late. In the genjutsu, I had just finished jumping for joy when it happened. I saw out of the corner of his eye one of my teammates get stabbed and the fall to the ground. I turned to see Neji leaning over Hinata's cold, dead body. I ran over and pushed Neji out of the way and tried to wake her. I tried anything I thought of. Anything that might make her open her eyes and show them that she was alive. But in a world of genjutsu from an opponent, I couldn't hope for that kindness. While the real battle raged on, I only saw his dead teammate laying in my arms. I gently set her down as a mass of red chakra surrounded me in a matter of seconds.

"Y-You killed her… YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER!" I yelled. The kyuubis chakra surrounded me, creating the first and second tail. The genjutsu was still holding onto me strong. I didn't realize this was all an illusion. My whole body was changing completely. The kyuubis chakra had taken over. I tried attacking the person I saw in the genjutsu and became furious when I couldn't hurt the man. Anger blinding me to the genjutsu.

"You better fight me right now you bastard! You killed her, you killed someone precious to me… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" I screamed as the third tail formed and the fourth tail began to take shape.

_"Kyuubi! Give me all of your chakra! I need to kill this man without any mercy for what he has done!" _I yelled to the demon within me. Though that bastard fox knew that it would be easy to just break the genjutsu the thought of unleashing it's power was far more appealing. Kyuubi gave me even more chakra and the fourth tail took shape. The amount of chakra broke the genjutsu. I saw reality. I saw my enemies running away from the sight of me in kyuubi form. My teammates frozen too. My eyes widened as I saw Hinata, standing there perfectly fine. I tried to fight off the kyuubi's power but it had already taken over too much of my body. I could only submit to it as he watched the girl who I thought I was going to avenge run to me and scream my name. After that I plunged into darkness.

Hinata POV

I hadn't seen any of the chakra leak out until it was to late. I watched as the trance Naruto-kun was in broke. He had been under genjutsu. Whatever those men had done, it must have been something horrible for Naruto-kun to be pushed to this. His body had been taking over by the Kyuubi, just like the time Sakura had told me about. I saw him look directly at me. He reached out to me right before the Kyuubi's chakra had completely taken over. I ran to him, I screamed his name to try and reach him. It was too late. His body was just like the kyuubi's. I didn't care. I kept running to him. Only when Sakura had pushed me to the ground and held me there did I stop. Naruto looked at us. He looked right at me. It looked like he wouldn't attack for a second. He looked in the direction the enemy ran and then back at us. He turned to face our group and suddenly seemed outraged. He charged at us. I fought to get up but Sakura held me and made me run away from him. I kept screaming as I looked back at Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun… the boy I love no matter what… the person who was so precious I didn't care if I died. I had to be with him. I fought and tried to escape Sakura but her strength was too great. Naruto suddenly tried to attack both me and Sakura. She let go of me to face Naruto while I could only stand there. There was nothing I could do. It couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to. Naruto roared which sent Sakura flying until she hit a tree. Then Naruto turned to face me.

I was scared. For the first time during the whole event I was scared. I couldn't attack him. I might have been able to defend myself but I just couldn't do something to hurt him. He was still Naruto-kun to me. He walked right up to me and sniffed me, like he wasn't sure what to do. Then suddenly his body started to change. It wasn't changing back to normal, but instead of it looking like blood was covering his body, it was now all turning into golden fur. Then suddenly one of his tails hit a pressure point by my neck. It was so precise. It wasn't to knock me out, just stun me so I wouldn't move. I fell to the ground and started trembling as he looked over me. He gently picked me up just like a fox would and put me on his back. He used one of his tails to hold onto me so I wouldn't fall. He looked back and saw that the others were tending to Sakura while Neji tried to move closer to Naruto to try and get me back. Naruto backed away and then jumped into the trees. I tried to hold on to Naruto's new fur but his tails were doing a great job keeping me close to him anyway. He carried me far away from the other. We stopped right by a river. It had a small cave hidden within a hill right next to it. Naruto put me down there and then quickly got some leaves for me to use like a blanket. He kept sniffing me and looked curious. I was finally able to start moving a little and held out my hand to him. He brushed against it with his head and almost made a purring sound. I pet him and he looked so happy. It took a while but I realized how tired I was. Naruto seemed to notice too. He nudged me and I fell back on the leaves. He gently put his paw on my shoulder as if to tell me to just lie down. I did and he lied down beside me, wrapping his tails around me and resting his head right by mine. He made a soft barking sound which to sounded like 'don't worry, I'll stay here and protect you…' just something that Naruto-kun would say. I slowly fell asleep and didn't move until morning.

Naruto POV

I woke up later. I didn't know what happened but I saw Hinata lying beside me. I tried to wake her up but remembered what Kyuubi told me.

_"You wanted to use my powers to protect the girl, and I let you. I used a version of myself almost never seen before with human eyes. I didn't hurt her. I just changed your body so you could touch her and not hurt the girl. She's sleeping right next to you. You'll wake up and still be in the form I left you in. You can change back whenever you think you're both safe."_ I nodded and l tried shaking her to wake up. I realized Kyuubi was right. This wasn't my normal body. It seemed like I turned into a fox. I was about to change back when Hinata sat up and looked at me. She smiled and gently pat my head.

"Naruto-kun, thank you for wanting to protect me… I-I know that you won't remember it but I'll always remember Naruto-kun. And… M-Maybe if I tell you now… when you can actually understand me later it will be easier for me to tell you the truth…" She said to me. I was confused. What did she mean by 'the truth'? I realized she thought that I would forget what she was going to tell me. I nudged her to try and make her continue. She smiled at me softly.

"Naruto-kun… Ever since we were kids at the academy I've watched you. I saw how much you struggled and how you thought no one acknowledged you… W-Well… I-I always was with you Naruto-kun… I-I was amazed that someone could be so determined; at first I just admired you. Then I realized I liked you and wanted to maybe try and talk to you. Then it became a crush so I got to nervous to try and talk, and now… I-I love you Naruto-kun…" she whispered as she hugged me. I was in complete shock. Love. Something that had always seemed so absurd to me. Love, she loves me…She looked so happy that she told me. I couldn't change back to the normal me now. It would completely embarrass her and me. Instead I gently rubbed my cheek against hers and licked her cheek. It was very embarrassing for me but she must have thought that it was as close as I could get in my current form to a kiss. She smiled and lay back down. I curled up next to her and smiled. There was a new warmth within me. I never felt like this before. It was instinct that I just had to stay close to her. Do anything to make her smile, never let her cry, protect her with my life. I let my tails hug her close to me as we both fell back asleep.

**Wow! That was really fun! I just had this idea when I heard the song Savin' me by Nickelback. I just needed to write this before the idea left me. Sorry that I bet you guys wanted something from my other stories because it's been a while. But I've been busy and need to get back into the flow of writing. So yeah, I'm thinking about adding to this. It's a oneshot for now but I was thinking of making this into a longer story. once I finish at least one of my current stories. But yeah, tell me what you think!**


	2. O

**Hey ok well after some thought and your reviews I have decided that I will continue this story! It will be short and will kinda be like my own Kakashi Gaiden for my story _A Bond of Father and Child _and the next story, **_**The Next Carriers of the Will of Fire**_**. Just to see how Naruto and Hinata got together. So here it is! I hope you like it!**

Her Precious Fox

Neji POV

After Naruto took Hinata-sama away I tried to follow only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Don't worry, Naruto won't hurt her. Didn't you see it? He changed specifically so he hurt her. She'll be safe. He'll protect her." I nodded. Naruto is one of the strongest shinobi of the leaf village. Even though I saw the kyuubi in charge I could tell Naruto was still there. I turned my attention back to the rest of the group. Sakura was trying to heal herself.

"How far has Naruto gotten? Where is he now? And what did he do to Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"After he hit you he took Hinata-chan and carried her off. I think he was trying to protect her or something." Sai said.

"P-Protect her? No way, Sai you remember the last time he was like that. When the Kyuubi is in control there is no such thing as him protecting anyone! I have already said that I don't think Naruto is a monster. He's not. I know it. But they demon within him takes control that's completely different! That thing is a monster and it only wants blood." Sakura said. I was very worried now. I activated my Byakugan and tried to find them. With the Kyuubi's chakra helping their speed, they were already miles away. It was very hard to find them.

"If what you say is true Sakura. Then my cousin is in grave danger. How long until you think you'll be able to travel?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on sitting here for much longer. I'm almost done healing as much of this as I can. The rest will have to wait until I can fully heal it." She said. She started to stand up but Kakashi pushed her down.

"How long will it take you to fully heal Sakura?" he asked.

"Fully I bet I could make it heal in a half an hour but that's time that we don't have. For all we know that monster could be hurting Hinata, maybe even trying to kill her!" Sakura yelled.

"No, Naruto-kun wouldn't hurt her. Even that demon form he's in won't hurt her. I can tell. Hinata-chan's bond with Naruto-kun is too strong. I haven't seen anyone with that kind of bond with another person before. But even so, the bond she has to him is to great for anything to happen. Heal up Sakura, rest completely and then we'll go see Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan." Sai said. Sakura looked pissed but nodded. So it was settled. We would wait for Sakura to heal, and then go after them. I just prayed that Hinata-sama would be safe until we got there.

Naruto POV

I stayed right next to Hinata the whole time. After what she told me, I just didn't want to leave her side. She slept a little bit more but I stayed awake and stayed by her. When she woke up again I tried being a little bit more like how at least I thought a fox would act. I she smiled and me I let my face rub close to hers. The fur I had gently touched her soft skin. She just kept laughing. She would pet me and I admit, it felt nice. But the best part was that she kept whispering.

"Naruto-kun, I love you. I see the demon within you but I could care less. I just love you so much Naruto-kun…" she whispered. Just hearing her say that made me press myself closer to her. I had figured out what the new feeling I felt was. It was love. I had finally received it from another person. So now I knew I could give it back. The love between us was like a river that would never stop flowing. I wrapped my tails around her and she gently petted me. It was perfect until I saw a tear fall down her beautiful face. She hugged me close and whispered,

"I-I just wish… that I could tell you and know that you would always remember it…" she cried. It hit me. She still believed that I would never remember it.

"Don't cry Hinata, I'll always remember it! I'll never forget!" I yelled. But when I tried, I could only make yelps. She only heard a fox. Not the person inside that was just trying to express love. This pain. It was new to me. I was feeling so happy that I knew someone loved me, and that I really love them back. And yet, I was in such pain. The pain of knowing I couldn't tell her that I loved her. I was hurting her because she thought I would never know her feelings. These emotions, they were causing me such pain and pleasure all at once. I couldn't take it. My head was spinning. I lay back down and let sleep wash over me.

Sakura POV

I was pissed. We had taken to long waiting around for me. And because I had used up a lot of chakra to heal myself when it was done I feel asleep. I was pissed that no one woke me so we could go save Hinata. We had become very close in the time Naruto had been away. She was a close friend and I didn't want Naruto to hurt her. I had been afraid of Naruto hurting her for a while now. Not with just the Kyuubi's chakra, but the idea of him hurting her, rejecting her love for him scared me. He was still following me around oblivious to Hinata's feelings. It must have really hurt her.

"Neji, how close are we to Hinata?" I asked. Neji had his Byakugan activated as he was searching for them.

"We're close. Naruto took her such a far distance away in such a short time. They are both resting in a small cave hidden within a hill. We'll be there soon. Hinata-sama looks fine. I don't think she's injured. But Naruto…" Neji said.

"W-What? What's wrong with Naruto?" I asked.

"We may have a problem, he's still in the Kyuubi's form. I can tell he's asleep but well have to be careful to not wake him. Once we get Hinata-sama a safe distance away we can try to get Naruto back to his normal form." Neji said. I remembered just how powerful Naruto is when he uses the fourth tail. I already knew that saving Hinata and getting Naruto back to his normal self was going to be much easier said than done.

Hinata POV

Naruto-kun had been awake all night while I slept so it actually made me happy when he fell asleep. He was really nice in the form. He was, well, sweet! He was being kind. I don't know how but even with the Kyuubi's chakra he was the kind loving person I knew. He seemed to really like me. He did all of this for me. I told him my feelings. But Sakura told me that the last time he used the Kyuubi's power up to four tails he didn't remember anything. So, in the end, I might as well have told my feelings to a wall. I just sat there gently stroking Naruto-kun's back. Suddenly I heard noise. I activated my Byakugan and saw everyone else from our team coming. I smiled and waved them over.

"Hi everyone. Sakura, are you ok from when Naruto-kun attacked you?" I asked.

"Yeah but this isn't the time for that Hinata. We have to get you out of here! Are you hurt?" Sakura asked. I shook my head. I was confused. Why is it so important to rescue me? I mean, I was safe. Naruto-kun was protecting me. I tried to ask questions but Sakura, Neji and Sai started pulling me out of the cave. I protested and then I suddenly felt two tails wrap around my waist and tried to pull me back. Naruto-kun was awake. I don't know how but I could tell that he was confused. He didn't want me to leave.

"N-Naruto-kun… what's wrong? It's Sakura, Neji-nii-san, and Sai. You know them it's ok, come on…" I encouraged. The group dropped me and Naruto-kun pulled me back to him. He pushed me back and went out to see everyone else. Suddenly he curled up. Like he was in pain. I tried to comfort him. Ignoring everyone else outside yelling that I had to stay way. He pushed me back as he moved toward everyone else. The fur he had was starting to fade to the usual blood color that shows when Naruto-kun is up to for tails.

"Naruto, you have to calm down… get a hold of yourself!" Kakashi yelled. I could hear Naruto-kun yelling in pain. This was really hurting him. Sai sent some of his drawings to try and get near Naruto-kun. They all were quickly disposed of. Sai sent more and more of his drawing as Neji-nii-san tried to sneak around him to get near me. I was scared. I tried to get near Neji.

Naruto-kun turned away from Sai. Completely ignoring his attacks and tried to attack Neji-nii-san. I figured it out. I knew why Naruto-kun was fighting everyone. For some reason, he couldn't recognize them. And because of that, he thought that they were all trying to hurt me. He had been protecting me and he thought that everyone else was trying to steal me. I ran and put myself in between Neji-nii-san and Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun froze as he saw me. He started to turn back and have fur again. He gently tried to push me out of the way. I wouldn't move.

"Naruto-kun, please, Neji-nii-san won't hurt me. He just wants to help both of us. Same with Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. Please Naruto-kun… stop fighting." I begged. Naruto-kun looked confused. He just kept shaking his head as the fur started come back and then disappearing a second later. It's like he was fighting himself for control. While this was going on, Kakashi-snesei came and pressed three seals to Naruto-kun's forehead. Naruto-kun slowly started turning back to his normal self. He struggled to sit up as Sakura looked at him. She told me last time he was badly burned. This time he looked fine. He tried to sit up. Before Sakura pushed him down.

"No Naruto after all that's happened you need to rest a while. Just relax. Everything will be fine." Sakura told him. He ignored her and tried to push her away.

"N-No… I-I'll rest later… J-Just tell me… I-Is she ok? W-What happened to Hinata?" he asked me. I froze for a second before walking over to him and kneeling beside him.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun… don't worry…" I told him. He smiled at be before falling back to the ground unconscious.

**Nothing much to say! Hope you like it, please review!**


	3. V

**Hi! New chapter! Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy! Just telling people that I don't own Naruto. Though this new version of Kyuubi was a random thought of mine. Does that count as anything?**

_Thoughts are in Italics_

**Kyuubi saying anything is in bold**

* * *

Her Precious Fox

Naruto POV

I woke up but I didn't really wake up. I opened my eyes and saw the gates that held the Kyuubi within me. I saw the demon glaring at me from behind the bars.

**"So kit? You learned the price of that nice little gift I gave you huh? You may be able to be gentle to the one you want to protect. You might even be able to think properly. But at the sight of anyone else, friend or foe, it will force you to attack. You will be blinded and won't be able to stop."** Kyuubi said and laughed.

"So what? Thanks for the power. Sure I protected Hinata. But since I also hurt my friends it's not worth using it. I won't be using that power anymore…" I told the demon. But it only laughed at me.

**"You fool. Did you think you got a say in that? Oh now that I've used this form it's going to take a lot more than just your determination to hold it back…"** it said. I was starting to get pissed at this damn fox.

**"No, you used those damn emotions that humans have to get this… now if you start feeling even a little bit pissed off at someone you could change! Not to mention that this also makes your tempter get a little bit shaper." **Kyuubi growled as he glared down at me.

**"I was able to see what was going on when you were in that new form… so that Hyuuga girl likes you huh? And I noticed that you now have feelings for her… this could get interesting!"** Kyuubi said and started laughing.

"Shut up! Just tell me how I can control this! I don't want this!" I yelled to which the demon laughed even harder.

**"You need to control the emotion that made you like this in order to get control. But since your affection for the Hyuuga girl** **made you like this… It's going to be one hell of a problem to get your emotions under control for this!"** it laughed. I heard it's evil laugh echo from within my head and slowly I started to wake up. I heard noises but none of them were new to me. I could tell I was in a hospital. I slowly opened my eyes and expected to just see the ceiling. Instead I saw a white face, beautiful long black hair, and a pair of lavender eyes.

"H-Hinata?" I mumbled which made her jump. I liked seeing her blush. It was really cute now that I had finally noticed it. I felt happy. All of those emotions I felt when we were together earlier came back to me. I felt so happy because I loved her. And what was better was that I knew she loved me back.

"N-Naruto-kun! Y-You're awake!" she yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm ok. Everything feels fine." I told her and smiled. I expected her to smile and hug me like she did earlier. Then of course I would hug her back and we would just stay like that for a while.

"W-Well… I-If you're ok… I-I'll just go tell Tsunade-sama… I-I think she would want to see you…" She said as she started to leave. I was completely confused. What was wrong with her? I mean, it's like the whole thing with us being together and her confessing to me never happened. I was only left alone for a few minutes before Tsunade-obaa-chan came in.

"Naruto. You really must have been insane to use the Kyuubi's chakra to let it take control of you like that. You turned on your own teammates." She yelled at me.

"I-I know! It was so weird. This new form that I've discovered, I can be in control if I'm trying to protect one specific person. But if I see anyone else then I am forced to attack. Kyuubi told me all of this when I passed out. Looks like that bastard fox was right. I can't control this until I deal with my emotions." I said.

"What exactly did the demon tell you Naruto?"

"Well, it said that because my emotions were so wild they forced me to protect Hinata and because of that I was able to keep her safe. But now that this power is released I will have no choice. If I feel like someone is in danger my emotions might drive me to that new form again." I told her. She looked pretty worried. I didn't really understand all of what was going on.

"T-Tsunade-obaa-chan, when I was in that form. Hinata told me that she likes me. But now she seems so nervous. I-I have figured out my own feelings for her, and I like her back. So shouldn't she be happy? And want to be with me?" I asked. Tsunade-obaa-chan laughed.

"So only in that form she had the courage? Naruto, remember that in any kind of form with four tails of the Kyuubi's chakra you normally don't remember what happened. She must have known this. She now thinks you don't know and that you don't have any feelings for her back." She told me. I felt my heart being crushed as I remembered what she said when we were together in the cave.

"Naruto, if it's your emotions for Hinata that made you protect her, then it seems like if you feel like Hinata is in any kind of danger you'll change and dive to protect her. I'll be able to run some test and find out if we can make a seal or something to make sure you won't change if you so much as see her trip and fall." She told me. I nodded.

It took the rest of that day and half of the next but at the end I walked out with the knowledge that Tsunade-obaa-chan was almost done with a way to control the chakra. I was tired from having to be poked with needles and have my chakra drained from me to be tested all day. Hinata was still in my head. I could only think about the beautiful girl that had told me she loved me. Just remembering her sweet voice say the words, 'I love you' made me blush.

_**"Careful kit! Remember what I told you. You let those emotions of yours take control and my chakra will come pouring out of you!"**_ the Kyuubi said. It's voice echoing in my head.

_"Shut up! I'm not going to lose control. Besides, I know now that I love her. I know she loves me too. So I think I can control these emotions and make sure that everything goes smoothly!"_ I thought. I smiled as I looked up at the sun beginning to set in the sky.

_"Yeah! Everything will be fine. I just need to start showing Hinata that I love her too. If I can get her to say it again then she'll be happy that I love her too. What will be even better is that I won't embarrass her or anything because she won't have to know that I remember her confessing to me!"_ I thought. I ran off to find her. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. The thought of her hugging me again drove me even faster to the training grounds where I knew she would be with her team.

When I got there I saw Kureani-sensei, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata finishing up some sparring. I stayed there and waited for Kureani and Shino to leave. Kiba and Akamaru were about to leave when he turned his head in my direction.

"Oi! Naruto! What are you doing over there?" he asked.

_"Shit! Damn you Kiba! I wanted to talk to Hinata alone!"_ I thought as I got up and walked over to them

"Uh, hey Kiba, Hinata. What's up?" I asked. I smiled as usual and I noticed Hinata blushing lightly. She looked really cute like that. I liked her being so shy. It was really cute.

"Not much Naruto. Anyway Hinata, was wondering, would you want to go hang out sometime? I don't mean just training or something. I mean like want to go to a resturant. It would be my treat…" Kiba said and smiled at her while Akamaru was leaning against her and wagging his tail. I watched in horror as he just asked Hinata on a date. I felt my heart stop as she looked like she was really thinking about it.

_"Goddamn you Kiba! How dare you ask MY Hinata on a date! She likes me not you so get lost and keep away from her! Hinata-chan! Don't listen to him! Don't accept this offer!"_ I yelled in my head.

"K-Kiba-kun… I-I don't know… I-I'm not so sure…" she mumbled

"Come on Hinata! It would be fun!" Kiba said and moved a little closer.

"I-I don't think so Kiba-kun… I-I'm sorry…" she said softly.

"Awww! Are you sure? Trust me, I'd make sure it was a prefect night. You and me…" he said which made Hinata turn red. She started to move away but Kiba kept getting closer. He smiled and tried to put an arm around her.

"Hinata, this would be really special. Just you, me, and-" he said. He was cut off. I had grabbed his arm before he had even touched her.

"Hinata said she didn't want to Kiba. Leave her alone and don't you dare keep pressuring her if she already said no." I said. I heard my voice changing and I saw that my body was changing too. It was the new form. It was appearing again. But this time, I didn't care. If it kept Hinata safe and kept Kiba away from her then it was fine. I let my body change and heard a mixture of Hinata screaming, Kiba swearing, and the Kyuubi's laughter in my head as everything went dark. And though I couldn't see it, I knew that I then turned to face Kiba and prepare to attack him.

**OK! That was that! I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. But I promise that the next chapter will be up soon! This is a very short break so the next chapter will be the last. Anyway, please review!**


	4. E

Ok this is the last chapter

**Ok this is the last chapter. I know that people like this story and I'm so glad that people like it. It makes me so happy to know that people like reading my stories. Just stating that I do not own Naruto. But you know that right?**

**Kyuubi talking in bold**

_Thoughts are in italics_

Her Precious Fox

Hinata POV

I watched and screamed as Naruto-kun started to get upset and change. Kiba-kun was yelling and trying to escape from Naruto-kun. His body was changing just like before. He finally let go of Kiba-kun and was about to attack him.

"Naruto cool it! It's me! Just calm down ok!" Kiba-kun yelled. I was frozen. I couldn't move to help Kiba-kun or try and stop Naruto-kun. The two of them were getting ready to fight when Naruto roared and Kiba-kun was sent flying. I screamed and Kiba-kun struggled to quickly get up.

"N-Naruto-kun… please stop… stop fighting…" I whispered but he didn't hear me. He just kept trying to attack Kiba-kun. They kept fighting; I could see that Kiba-kun was getting tired from the fight. I just kept begging softly for Naruto-kun to stop. Finally I forced my body to move and run to him.

"Naruto-kun! Please stop! Don't do this! Don't fight!" I yelled and ran to him. Kiba-kun yelled for me to stay away but I ignored him. Naruto-kun turned to me and seemed to freeze. He was changing again. He was getting fur just like last time. He was calming down. Kiba tried to run to me.

"Kiba-kun, I'll be fine. He won't hurt me I promise. Please, we have to do something. Go find Tsunade-sama so we can help Naruto-kun…" I asked.

"Hinata are you crazy! If Naruto just turned to attack me like that what makes you think he wont hurt you too?"

"I promise, I'll be fine. I just want to help Naruto-kun…" I begged him.

"Alright, you better be sure you'll be safe. I'll go get Tsunade-sama. Just try and keep him here. If something goes wrong get out of here fast!" Kiba-kun yelled at me. I nodded and Kiba-kun turned to get help. Naruto-kun wasn't sure if he should stay with me or follow Kiba-kun. I just hugged him close and he seemed happy to just stay in my arms. His fur was so soft. He was so calm now. He curled up close to me and his tails wrapped around me. We stayed like that for a long time.

It seemed to be that he remembered the last time we were like this. It made me happy that even though this Naruto-kun wasn't the one I'm used to, it was still him. It was weird. It was like Naruto-kun was trying to tell me something. He just kept making these barks like a fox and then would hug me closer to him. I smiled and let him hug me. I just wanted to stay like that. I wanted to constantly feel this affection from him. Most importantly, I wanted to know that this wasn't just regular affection, something even more important, love.

Naruto-kun froze suddenly and looked at me. He started making those barking sounds again and then pushed me away.

"N-Naruto-kun? What's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked. Suddenly he started curling up into a ball. He was yelling and almost screaming in pain. Then I saw his body starting to turn back. He was becoming the normal Naruto-kun again. It took about ten minutes until he was finally his normal self again. I could see some burns on his body.

"N-Naruto-kun? Please, are you alright?" I asked softly while looking over him as he lay on the ground.

"H-Hinata, D-Did you say yes to Kiba? A-Are you going to go on a date with him?" he asked. His voice made it sound like he was just kidding to try and let me know he was fine. But his eyes told me that he really was serious, like he wanted to really know if I said yes.

"N-No… I'm don't want to go on a date with Kiba-kun, he's my friend but I don't want to be anything more that that." I told him. He smiled up at me.

"Th-That's good… H-Hinata, listen to me. I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean for this to happen… I-I just became so upset of the thought that you would be with someone else…" He said. I started blushing. Naruto-kun has never said things like that before. I saw Kiba-kun arriving with Tsunade-sama.

"Out of the way Hinata! I need to help him now!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto started yelling again. His body was changing back and he was fighting to not lose control. Tsunade-sama activated her healing jutsu and started helping him. Naruto yelled even louder with more pain. He tried to push Tsunade-sama away but she fought against him and tried to knock him out. He looked over and reached for me. I went him and nervously held his hand.

"H-Hinata… G-Gomenasai… I-It's just that… I-I like you… I-I mean it, I really like you…" he said before he finally lost the battle he was having with Tsunade-sama. I saw Kiba-kun run over to help keep Naruto-kun calm and Tsunade-sama started to heal Naruto-kun. I wanted to run and do anything I could to help. I wanted to be by Naruto-kun's side so that when he woke up he would see me. I wanted to do anything at that second. But I just sat there. The world moved in slow motion as Naruto-kun's words echoed in my head over and over again.

_"I really like you… I really like you… Naruto-kun just said those words to me… he likes me…"_ I thought. I felt Kiba-kun's touch on my arm and not even that snapped me back to reality. The only thing that brought me back was Naruto-kun's voice.

"T-Tsunade-obaa-chan, w-what happened? Where's Hinata?" he asked. I looked up to see him sitting up looking completely dazed. Although I wanted to run to him and hug him close to me, my body just made me sit there and watch him from afar.

"She's fine Naruto. And so are you, I have added to your seal, this shouldn't ever happen again…" she told him I smiled and forced my body to move. I slowly walked over to him and sat beside him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Hinata-chan…" he said softly. I felt my usual blush rush to my cheeks. His voice had never been so soft with me before. He never used the honorific before. But the smile he had on his face, it showed me that he was bursting with happiness at the sight of me. I smiled back and moved a little closer to him. Kiba glared at us but Tsunade-sama dragged him away yelling something about butting in as they left. I just was so happy to be with him at that moment. Naruto-kun looked a little uneasy though.

"H-Hinata-chan, I-I… I'm sorry… I-I'm such a baka. I-I already know you like me and it took me so long after I knew to tell you my own feelings!" he yelled and looked away. I froze. He said he knew, he knew of my love for him. But when? When did he find out? He must have noticed my confusion and he looked even uneasier now.

"I uh, W-When you told me in the Kyuub's form… I-I kinda was able to be in control, so I heard exactly what you said… I-I tried to tell you then that I like you back. But obviously that didn't work…" he said. I turned bright red. Everything made sense after he told me that.

"N-Naruto-kun… Y-You knew… and you… D-Do you really like me back?" I asked nervously. He just smiled and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Hinata-chan, I now know, I don't like you, I love you… I-It may be fast, but I really love you. I know that in a heartbeat I would do anything for you. That was my first thought after I realized I loved you back. I knew I would do anything to make you smile, I would never let you cry, I would instantly protect you with my life. Anything to make sure you would always be safe and happy Hinata-chan…" he said. I suddenly felt my blush fade away. Something that has never happened before when I've been with him. I smiled and curled up in his arms. He smiled to and hugged me back. I could tell that it was true. He really did, he does love me. He smiled down at me as we sat there together in the open field. The sun had already left the sky and the stars shinned above. It was hard to see him in the dim light, but I could tell he was smiling. His fingers ran through my hair. I moved a little closer to him. Suddenly, he pulled me close to him. It was so fast but I suddenly realized that he was kissing me. His lips were gently messaging mine. I kissed him back. We stayed like that only for a few seconds but it felt like years. I don't remember when, but we both fell asleep there in each other's arms.

**Alright, that's it! I really love NaruHina incase you haven't guessed that yet. And now that this is done I'll be moving on to the next story. And yes, I will also be finishing **_**Never Really Alone**_**. Thank you everyone who has been reading my stories. I'm sorry I am so bad about updating. But I promise I will try and work on it. Until then!**


End file.
